Valves may be used to reduce spillage of fluids from containers or to limit fluid flow along a conduit. Bite valves, for example, enable a user to use a biting action of the user's mouth to open a fluid pathway at the valve and permit fluid flow from a bottle or hydration tube. Bite valves typically incorporate a flexible valve material that deforms in response to a biting force to open the valve.